I wish I had an Angel
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: A KyoxTohru centric songfic, featuring my favourite song. Personally, I think this is the best songfic I have done so far.


**A/N:**

**This song is currently my FAVOURITE SONG IN THE WHOLE FREAKING WORLD. Man, it so reminds me of Kyo and Tohru! Dammit, everything reminds me of Kyo though. **

**Disclaimer: "I wish I had an Angel" isn't my song. Fruits Basket isn't my anime/manga series.**

**KyoxTohru songfic.**

_I wish I had an angel,_

_For one moment of love,_

_I wish I had your angel,_

_Tonight._

It was safe to say that Kyo really liked Tohru. More than words can say. She was like an angel to him, a god send, a way of showing him life really isn't as bad as it seems, sometimes. But after knowing her for so long, being with her was like a nightmare. He was constantly having impure thoughts about our sweet friend Tohru. He wanted her all for himself, at all costs. He would die for her.

_Deep in a dying day,  
I took a step outside an innocent heart,  
Prepare to hate me, fall when I may,  
This night will hurt you like never before.  
Old loves they die hard,  
Old lies die harder._

For Kyo, even looking at Tohru was hard sometimes. He snapped at her unwillingly, then wished he could take it all back with a passionate kiss. But, as he told himself day in, day out, _he must not think like that. _Frozen like the snow on his window pane on a cold Winter's day, was his heart. He needed the warmth of that girl, to ease him up. She was like his sun. The melting sun. He just wished he could have her. Make Tohru his. His angel.

_I wish I had an angel,  
For one moment of love,  
I wish I had your angel,  
Your Virgin Mary undone,  
Fighting your love with my lust,  
Burning angel wings to dust,  
I wish I had your angel tonight._

For one moment, how great would it be? For one moment to be able to hold her, touch her. He bet her skin was softer than anything his worn out hands had every laid finger to. But his lust for her was like a fire; burning constantly. He knew he would only end up hurting her, emotionally and physically. He was that type of person. A heart breaker. A soul breaker.

_I'm going down to frail and cruel,  
Drunken disguise changes all the rules,  
Old loves they die hard,  
Old lies they die harder._

It was disgusting, the way he thought about her in his dreams. The way she was willing to give up everything for him. No one would ever do that, though. Not even the purest of angels, such as Tohru herself. It pained Kyo that any day now, he could lose to Yuki in the worst way possible. What if they went off together? Where would that leave him? Broken and shallow hearted, that's where. He wouldn't survive. Could never survive, not without her.

_I wish I had an angel,  
For one moment of love,  
I wish I had your angel,  
Your Virgin Mary undone,  
Fighting your love with my lust,  
Burning angel wings to dust,  
I wish I had your angel tonight._

Kyo knew Tohru loved him. Yeah, great, but in a more sisterly way. That's not what he wanted! He loved her more than in a pure brother-sister way. So much love, wasted. The one and only person he had ever loved, not returning the same feelings. He just wanted to grab her, take her, have his way with her. But he knew, he couldn't do that. She would hate him. Such dark, lustful thoughts.

_Greatest thrill not to kill,  
But to have the prize of the night,  
Hypocrite,  
Wannabe friend,  
13th disciple betrayed me for nothing!  
Last dance, first kiss,  
Your touch, my bliss,  
Beauty always comes with dark thoughts._

Life never went his way. Was this his entire fault, like everyone said? Was she only nice to him, because she pitied him? He hated people pitying him! He didn't want pity, he wanted her. Kyo and Tohru. Tohru and Kyo. That's how it should be! He sometimes just wanted to write it all over town, everywhere, post it in the newspaper, front cover news, just so she would know the feelings he had for her. He didn't have the guts to tell her himself. That's why he couldn't have her. He didn't want to be rejected again. Not again.

_I wish I had an angel,  
For one moment of love,  
I wish I had your angel,  
Your Virgin Mary undone,  
Fighting your love with my lust,  
Burning angel wings to dust,  
I wish I had your angel tonight._

_I wish I had an angel,  
I wish I had an angel,  
I wish I had an angel!_

"Kyo? Are you going to come to the supermarket with us?"

That voice! How he loved it. So smooth, sweet, girly. It really was the voice of an angel.

"Of course, my angel" He replied, saying the last part very quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Lets go"

Maybe one day, _some day_, she would be his angel. For now, she was already his angel.

**A/N:**

**I was listening to that song while writing this. I looked up the lyrics on Google.**

**Which means, even though the lyrics sound retarded and don't rhyme, they are the real lyrics. Trust me, damn you! Kidding, kidding.**

**Reviews are welcome, as usual. **

**-holds up banner and offers cake-**


End file.
